


Living Together

by SakuraiLove, TehBEChocolate



Category: Candy Boy (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Kanade, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, defloration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraiLove/pseuds/SakuraiLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBEChocolate/pseuds/TehBEChocolate
Summary: Kanade and Yukino loved each other deeply, but they had acknowledged and discussed the love Sakuya had for them, as well as how to balance that with Shizuku's need for her sisters' love, this was not planned.





	1. Four's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone gets Kana-neechansenpai! XD

It had started--or ended, rather--like any other day, they were in bed compiling a grocery list, Yukino was blogging about a fictitious encounter with Kanade involving using Maru-Maru like a Poke stick, and Kanade was on her side, drawing a three-year running manga based off Yukino as a foxgirl, and her relationship with a lady knight, based off herself.

"Can you think of anything else to add, Kana-chan?" Yukino inquired, turning to her sister, who was completely absorbed in her work.

"I guess we could always pick up some dessert, if you want to." Kanade murmured, setting down her pen to let out a heavy yawn.

Yukino smiled wistfully at her sister, her hand found her stomach without having to look for it, "What about here? Something tells me you don't need anymore dessert~"

"That's hardly fair, Yuki-chan!" Kanade pouted, sighing softly when her sister moved her onto her back so she could lay on her stomach. She brushed her knuckles over Yukino's cheek and tucked some hair behind her ear, "You're too cute sometimes, you know?"

Yukino giggled softly and nodded, "When you get that look in your eyes, Kana-chan, I know you really enjoy what I'm doing...but it makes me want to do more~"

"I know..." Kanade replied quietly, biting her lip as her cheeks grew warmer; with a shudder and a tug in her pants, she was aware that wasn't the only thing growing, "U-um, I know I have a pudgy tummy, but please don't use it for a pillow!"

"Mm? You were okay with it just then, why not now?" Yukino sat up slowly and noticed that Kanade tried to subtly adjust her undergarments, "Oooh...I'm sorry, I didn't know you were getting turned on from it."

"I-it's not...um..." Kanade hesitated, tried to find something to say, but Yukino's gentle smile had her at a loss for words, and, "Yukino..."

"Kana-chan~ I love you." Yukino purred, getting up on her knees and snuggling her sister, fingers threading Kanade's while her other hand laid on the younger twin's.

"I love you, too, Yukino..." Kanade whispered, leaning in to meet Yukino's silently calling lips, when a knock at the door interrupted them, "Umm...could you get that?"

Yukino giggled and nodded at her sister's sheepish smile, but as she got out of bed, voices announced their visitor's identities.

"Shi-chan, Saku-chan, what are you two doing here?" Yukino chimed, cutting into their hushed conversation.

"We wanted to try living together." Shizuku replied, dragging her luggage case in behind her, "Since our parents said it was okay to move in with you two, and her parents don't mind one way or the other."

"I call dibs on Senpai's boobs!" Sakuya cried, leaving her luggage case in the doorway so she could beat Shizuku to the bathroom to change.

"No way, I'm sleeping between them!" Shizuku shouted back, hot on Sakuya's heels.

"Well, I guess since you’re her sister she'll let you between her boobs before me..." Sakuya sighed, crestfallen.

"I-I meant between Kanade and Yukino!" Shizuku corrected, blushing deeply.

Sakuya's eyes lit up at the news and held Shizuku's shoulders amiably, "We can work this out, I'll spoon Senpai and you can be smooshed between your sisters! Aaw...but, now I kinda want to sleep in Kana-senpai's love-pillows!"

"I...guess that can work, if Kanade turns so we're back to back." Shizuku managed to hide her reluctance to share her sister's affections.

Kanade shrunk back as the two younger girls crawled into bed, her erection still present, especially as her mind created new scenarios. She wasn't sure how Shizuku would feel knowing her sister was aroused. A solution for both girls and herself presented itself just before Shizuku slipped into the blankets, "H-hey, why don't I lay on my back, that way you can both hug me...no messing with my boobs, though, Kamiyama-san."

Sakuya frowned at the usage of her last name, but the teasing smile confused her, "Oh, my Kana-senpai, I don't know if you're tempting me or laying down the law or being a self-contradicting tsundere or tempting me!"

"You said that last one twice already, and what do you mean, 'being a self-contradicting tsundere'; I mean what I say!" Kanade held her left arm up to Sakuya to let her know she was serious.

"Mm, if you say so, my sweet Kanade-senpai~" Sakuya murmured, brushing her cheek into Kanade's arm, "Honestly, I kinda like it when you make rules."

Shizuku simply watched, amused by the conversation. She rested her head on Kanade's right shoulder and leaned back to affectionately nuzzle Yukino as she wrapped her arms around Shizuku's waist and moved nearer, "Kana-chan, Kana-chan, we should go out for breakfast tomorrow! We were going out to shop after that anyway, right?"

"It would probably take less time than cooking, too." Kanade added, smiling in anticipation of the foursome's breakfast together.

Yukino giggled softly as she gazed on her beloved twin's smile, "You're really looking forward to this, huh?"

"Mm, we're all going to be together for that, so of course I am~" Kanade replied, caressing Shizuku and Sakuya's arms as she spoke. She was surprised when her touches drew out soft moans from the other two girls.

"What are you doing to them?" Yukino asked, gazing intently at her twin.

"N-nothing, I swear! Just rubbing their arms..." Kanade explained.

"I see...they must really like you, then, to be moaning so much right now." Yukino whispered her tease earning a soft growl from Shizuku, who was unimpressed with her sister's speculation.

"It's your fault, too, dumb neechan, with your arms around my waist..." Shizuku muttered weakly, enjoying the double embrace too much to get onto Yukino. She let out a cry of protest as Yukino's arms loosened around her waist, her voice so full of need that those arms immediately returned the snug embrace that's presence was presently threatened.

"Mm, you're very hard to resist, Shi-chan~" Yukino observed, kissing her ear gently.

"What about me, am I irresistible?" Sakuya asked hopefully, to which Yukino replied with a gentle hair ruffle than seemed more like a consolation than a confirmation, so she let out a sad pout that melted into a sigh when the back of the blonde twin's hand brushed her cheek, "What about you, Kanade-senpai?"

"You're cute, too, Saku-chan, but sometimes the things you do make me crazy." Kanade shook her head as Sakuya's smile grew bigger with every word, even that last statement, "I think you're misunderstanding what I mean by making me crazy."

"I want to drive you nuts, Senpai! And you'll say stuff like, 'Oh, Saku-kohai, you'll make me lose my mind!' and I'll say, 'Please, Kana-senpai, feel free to lose your mind and have your way with me!' and then you'll kiss me and--owowow!" Sakuya held her cheek after Kanade released it and gave it a gentle pat before laying back down on the dark haired girl's shoulder, "Senpai--"

"That's why you shouldn't say such things with Shi-chan in bed here!" Kanade murmured, chiding her kohai quietly.

Sakuya let out a small moan as she rubbed her cheek, "--that was kinda kinky..."

"Huh?!" Kanade's eyes widened as she stared at Sakuya, then turned to Shizuku when she said something just as surprising.

"Why not?" Shizuku couldn't help but blush as she said those words, as Kanade stared silently at her, unsure how to answer, "I-I would like...Kana-neechan to hold me in her breasts, for her to rub my back while Yuki-neechan fondles me from behind, and hear them kiss each other until they undress me and..."

The other three slowly became aware of how they were staring at Shizuku, who was now hiding her face in the blankets, eyes closed. While the twins were surprised, Sakuya was simply staring in admiration, "W-wow, Shizuku-chan...t-that was pretty hot. Huh, what was that?"

"R-really?" Shizuku murmured, a bit louder this time.

"She's right, but you were also cute, it was just a bit surprising." Yukino whispered.

"Mm-hmm, we're not upset with you, Shi-chan, we never expected you to feel like that about us." Kanade assured, turning to cuddle her teary-eyed sister, "Sorry, Saku-chan."

Sakuya purred as she laid against her senpai's back, "It's okay, your back is really nice-"

"No funny business!" Kanade muttered sternly, rubbing Shizuku's back.

"Wow, Senpai has such kinky thoughts!" Sakuya remarked gleefully, making Shizuku giggle softly.

Kanade smiled warmly at her dark haired sister as she cupped her cheek, "Glad you're enjoying this, Shi-chan."

"But it is sorta romantic, right?" Yukino pointed out, "All of us together like this, talking together, so peaceful..."

"Mm, it is. Say, Senpais, Shizuku-chan said what she'd like, and I did too, so why don't you say something you'd like?"

"I...I guess so, even though your voluntary confessions are leading to our mandatory ones," Kanade pointed out, "not to mention we never knew Shi-chan...feels like she does about us, so I didn't have any time to plan! I guess, if I had to say something, I'd want...umm..."

"Oh, oh, can I, Kana-chan? I think I have one!" Yukino volunteered, "You can think of yours in the meantime!"

"Sure, go ahead." Kanade prompted, hoping to draw inspiration from what Yukino had in mind.

"I want to lay down on my back, with Kana-chan sandwiching Shi-chan between us, our hands roaming her soft body together!" Yukino decided, giggling when she concluded.

"That was nice, but you have to include one for Sakuya-chan, too!" Shizuku ordered.

"Okay, I'll be over Saku-chan, and Kana-chan will be on top of Shi-chan, our arms crossed over each other's, so it ends up with my hands between Shi-chan's legs, and Kana-chan's hands between Saku-chan!" the honey blonde stated, grinning, "Oh, but Shi-chan, you never finished, did you? You got to when we undressed you and trailed off, I bet it got even hotter~"

"W-well, that was before now, but it still works if Sakuya-chan doesn't mind me hogging you two up at first, besides, we're both really into you two, we're not rivals; just... not really very involved yet..." Shi-chan gave Sakuya an apologetic smile as she continued, "sorry, Sakuya, but I figured you'd like to be in a similar place between them."

"It's okay, I understand wanting the twins _completely_ , though I tend to focus more on Kanade-senpai than Yukino-senpai when it comes to this, I won't mind if she watches, or wants to join in~" Sakuya winked at Yukino, who simply smiled and nodded, "In fact, if you wanted to add me into that fantasy, I would gladly do whatever you like, hold your leg up for you while you moan, 'More, Kana-neechan, oh, Yuki-neechan, yes!' Maybe stare at you, if you want! If I lay on my side, over Kanade-senpai's leg, it'd definitely work!"

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan, your turn!" Yukino sang out excitedly.

"O-oh, it won't be as good as yours..." Kanade muttered, blushing as she realized she'd eventually have to reveal her secret, certainly she could include it, but should she? Things would change with Shizuku now, but what if she was repulsed by Kanade's penis? She feared the same when Yukino first learned about it, but she thought that was the last time she'd be so scared.

"No excuses~" Shizuku chided gently leaning up to slowly kiss Kanade's cheek, "I'll make you draw it if you don't say right now~"

"O-okay, when you put it like that..." Kanade took a deep breath as she thought of what she could say so it'd end up like Yukino's, not describing the twin's private parts at all. She decided even if it was a slow start, she could just stumble through it, and began, "I-I think...holding...Yuki-chan's hips in my lap, a-and fingering her, while Shi-chan lets me l-lick her, and Saku-chan can lay next to my leg so I can reach her, too."

"Y-you want to lick me, Kana-neechan...?" Shi-chan whispered, blushing as hard as Kanade was, "T-that sounds--"

Kanade shrunk in fear and glanced away, mumbling the beginnings of an excuse, "Haha, yeah, pretty weird, huh? W-well, it's-"

"Good, actually...really good...you weren't saying that just because you had to say something though, did you?" Shizuku murmured, staring up at her sister.

"I-I didn't, but...there's something you two should know...Yuki knows already..." Kanade stared up at the ceiling and let out a slow sigh, "I-I'm a hermaphrodite..."

She closed her eyes tightly as she awaited their reaction, feeling more stressed out now than she could remember any time in the past.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four girls shed their clothes and share the luuuurv~ The night's a two-parter, otherwise it would be long enough to put Kanade to shame.

Shizuku was stunned by the revelation. After Kanade grew uncomfortable under her silent gaze, she quickly leaned into her neck, kissing her gently. Her cheeks were bright red; she knew Yukino and Sakuya were watching.

"It's okay..." Shizuku struggled to find words as she went from kissing to licking, "I-I want you, Kanade... _all_ of you..."

"Mm...Shizuku~!"  Kanade cried, feeling her cock growing hard and her faced turning hot.

 "I've actually always known, Senpai~" Sakuya giggled at her senpais' surprised faces, "I've taken _plenty_ of cute up-skirts, and on your last year there, when you two thought no one was looking and started to make out, like in the art room...or the pool, well...my suspicions were confirmed! All those beautiful weeks where I'd just follow Yukino around and wait for the telltale sign of her going to Kanade or Kanade going to her, getting all those wonderful make out up-skirts...I learned all there was to know about Kanade! Except how to please her..."

"So that's why you watched me so much back then! I thought it was odd when you didn't try to ambush Kanade..." Yukino remarked, more impressed than surprised by Kamiyama's strategy.

As entertaining as Sakuya's sneaky shenanigans were, however, Shizuku was more interested in Kanade's neck, her clavicle, and all the ways she could kiss those places. Kanade was unable to form a reply as she was otherwise preoccupied.

"Should I stop, Kana-nee?" Shizuku panted, licking down from her sister's neck to her chest as she awaited her sister's answer.

Kanade stammered. She hadn't expected to be kissed by her little sister, certainly not this passionately, and so many thoughts were racing through her head, "W-Well...I just...I hadn't...um, with your age-"

"If you're going to tell me you wanna wait until I'm older, I'll get angry--I don't want to be left out if everyone else is getting baka-nee's love...it's not fair." Shizuku asserted, slowly sitting up to unbutton her shirt, "I love you...I've always loved you two. We were always and should always be together."

"I-I was actually gonna say...you seem pretty experienced?" Kanade winced as Shizuku frowned, "I mean...the way you-"

"I'm still a virgin, Kanade..." The younger sister murmured, blushing deeply as she glanced down at Kanade's lap, where the pajama bottoms were pushed outward by the younger twin's sex, "for now. C-Can you please let me be with you two?"

Yukino lay a bare hand on the younger girl's shoulder, blushing deeply as Shizuku pulled her shirt down, "Shizuku...you're really sure you want this now?"

Shizuku nodded eagerly, "If someone told me one day I'd want..." Shizuku's eyes flicked towards Kanade's lap as her cheeks turned crimson, "something like that inside me, I wouldn't have believed them...but it's Kana-chan's and I love her...so I don't mind if she wants to put it inside me." Shizuku explained, hopeful eyes on the honey-blonde girl above her. "I love you, too, Yukino~" She pressed a slow kiss into Yukino's cheek, let it linger as her eldest sister spoke.

"I love you, too, Shi-ah!" Yukino gasped softly when Shizuku's tongue grazed her face, "S-Shi-chan..."

Shizuku whined softly as Yukino leaned away from her, "Yukino...and Kanade will be the only ones I'll ever feel like this for, it's not just because we played together all the time back then, I know what I want...I know the girls I want it with, too...the only thing I don't know is who I should give my first time to, so I was hoping you'd...take me together?"

The twins shared a brief glance, Yukino turned Shizuku around and gently pushed her down, "We've discussed including Sakuya, but we hadn't thought you would feel that way about us." Kanade murmured, crawling up behind Shizuku.

From two different sides the twins brought their lips down upon Shizuku's, the younger girl could only stare up at them, panting excitedly as her sisters closed in on her lips, "U-Uh, wait...c-could we include...her in this?" Shizuku whispered, shrinking back into the mattress, her eyes on the white haired girl watching intently, her hands soon _on_ that hair, "Come here, Sakuya." she whispered, the twins' hot breath on her lips exciting her.

Sakuya leaned forward, following her hair that Shizuku so eagerly pulled her down by, and found herself pulled down into a four-way kiss. She was surprised the Shizuku invited her down, and giving her first kiss to all three of the Sakurai sisters wasn't something she ever expected, either. The way Shizuku was so forceful excited the twin's former kohai more than she thought the youngest of the three could. Not only that, but she included Sakuya in her first kiss and wanted hers as well. She wanted to do something with her hands to make Shizuku feel nice, so she slid them down Shizuku's shoulders and timidly reached for her breasts, earning a soft moan that made her heart leap. She shyly pulled away, just enough to speak, "Is it okay for me to touch you like that, Shi-sama~?"

Shizuku was surprised by the way Sakuya addressed her, but was by no means opposed to it, so she just moaned an affirmative, "Uh-huh~" as her sisters sucked on her lips. She panted deeply through her nose as Sakuya's hands came back to her breasts again, palmed the soft rises of flesh so tenderly as her tongue dipped down between them. The two took turns withdrawing and entering the others mouth, grazing the twins' lips as they embraced.

Shizuku had her fingers buried in Sakuya's hair, so the best she could do when Yukino started pulling her bottoms down was wriggle her hips, raise them off the bed, and wait for the cool air outside her pajamas to rush onto her warm, moist flower. The temperature difference made her squeeze her thighs together and shiver.

"You okay, Shizuku?" Yukino purred, moving one of Sakuya's hands from her chest to kiss her youngest sister's nipple, licking it slowly after a loving peck. She drew away and hummed softly when she saw her sister's bare thighs and no underwear sat in her pajamas. She held Shizuku's thighs, caressed them ardently as she went back to the girl's nipples, kissing the other one this time, "Mm, and just what were you doing, running around commando, you naughty girl~? As your sister, I can't just let you go around like that..."

"O-Ommm..." Shizuku whined, petting Yukino approvingly as her mouth was too full of Kanade's tongue to speak.

Sakuya didn't mind too much when the middle sister grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her away, especially the way Shizuku's eyes widened with a burning desire as Kanade's mouth came down to claim hers--it made her mouth water as much as the kiss had, sent similar, excited shivers down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was because of what she got to witness or if it was the hand in her hair, but she knew all too well how it was dampening the crotch of her pajamas.

"So, how do we want to do this?" Kanade whispered, bottom lip dragging over Shizuku's cheek. Yukino left the room for a moment to find a dish and washcloth to clean up with afterwards.

"W-Well...I'd like if all three of you..." Shizuku whispered, blushing intensely as she glanced from one girl to the next.

"Aaah, same here!" Sakuya blurted out, laying beside Shizuku and wrapping an arm around her, "Shi-sama...could we do this...like this...?"

"Mm..." Shizuku growled softly and pressed a rough kiss into the other girl's lips, "I'm ready whenever you two are."

Sakuya took a deep breath and raised a leg for the twins, her hand and Shizuku's sliding down between each other's legs, "I'm also ready..."

The two squeaked softly as new hands found their slick slits; two fingertips traced the groove of both, and Sakuya and Shizuku eased their fingertips between the other's lower lips as well, gazing into each other's eyes, only briefly glancing down to see the twins, arms crossed over the others. The pain soon came as the three fingers pressed through their hymens, taking each other's first with the twins. They held each other tightly, the curve of their ankles locked together as they embraced, whispering each other's name.

Once like a question, after Sakuya peppered Shizuku's neck in kisses, "Shizuku..."

Shizuku moaned softly, hips twitching against Sakuya's as their fingers sank deeper into each other's heat. "Sakuya..." she replied, and leaned forward to claim the white haired girl's lips, whimpering softly as she and her new love's fingers reached as deep as they could go.

"W-What should we do now, Senpais?" Sakuya panted, shaking with desire and nervous energy.

"Um, if you two want to take a moment to get used to this-" Kanade stopped talking when the two girls seemed to ignore her and began kissing, "Well, if you're ready to keep going...both of you...just keep kissing. If you have any questions we're here. Yukino, you want to focus on fingering or...staying in deeper?"

"I don't know...there's two things to do, two girls to do them, and two girls to get them done two, so it might be difficult, but I'd like to try doing one thing with one hand and the other with the other hand." Yukino suggested, kissing Kanade on the cheek, "Pay attention, you two, you might learn something~"

"The elder has spoken." Kanade smirked, eliciting a whine from Sakuya when she drew her finger back. She knew the excited cry that followed was because of what Yukino was doing to her, just like how she let Yukino move her finger a little before she started deeply massaging their younger sister's pussy.

"Hey, just ‘cause I'm older doesn't mean I'm _old_ , Kana-mm..." Yukino fell silent as Kanade's lips eased into hers: she decided to let it slide for now.

"Shh, don't spoil their moment, Yukino..." Kanade purred, before licking her older twin's lips, pressing her tongue between the lips that parted for her as soon as Yukino felt the muscle. The lovers groaned into the other's mouth, aroused and needy as they pleasured their little sister and former kohai. They took turns kissing the other's neck: Yukino got onto her feet, crouched and arched back, and Kanade leaned forward to try to get and her hardened nipples, "Mm, Yukino...so stiff..." she murmured between aggressive, hungry sucks.

"You too, huh?" Yukino teased, eyes directed at a lower point than Kanade's breasts, "More than just your nipples, though...maybe you two can return the favor once you're done~"

Shizuku and Sakuya regarded Yukino with soft moans, muffled by the haired girl's tongue exploring Sakuya's mouth. They clutched each other tightly as a strange, overwhelming sensation grew inside them. It was getting harder to breath, they had to break away to catch their breathes. The youngest Sakurai turned to her sisters, took a deep breath as she spoke, "Mm...Sis...is it supposed to feel like...this? It almost feels like I have--aaah...aaah!" Shizuku suddenly took a deep breath, leaned into Sakuya's breasts, and cried out as her senses were filled with nothing but an intense pleasure that caused her to scream incoherently as she bucked her hips.

She was a bit surprised when Sakuya held her tightly, opened her eyes, glanced up from Sakuya's soft breasts to find a red faced Sakuya. Everything seemed so hazy and dreamlike as waves of pleasure stole her breath; her body felt all warm and tingly, especially her pussy, which had begun gushing a warm liquid that ran down her thighs. She closed her eyes again, felt the bed move as her sisters crawled over her and Sakuya. Soft lips pressed into her cheek, she turned lazily, waiting lips parted for whichever of her sisters leaned over her--she quickly learned it was Kanade, the fleshy tip of her cock poked against her stomach, twitching noticeably as Kanade kissed her.

Steadily, the fingers stopped moving, but the kiss carried on, slow and soft until she turned back on her side to snuggle with Sakuya.

"Was it good?" Kanade whispered, breath tickling Shizuku's ear. All she could do was nod and let out a content sigh, "We'll wash you up now, alright?"

"Yeah...just do it slowly." Shizuku murmured, surprising Sakuya by kissing her cheek a few times, traveling down to her lips with the kisses.

First were the younger girls' hands, then the twins patted down along their slits, caressing their lower lips through the cloths. Once done, Kanade and Yukino returned the cloths to the bowl Yukino brought them in, and the oldest twin set it on a nightstand, "Hey, it won't bother you two if me and Kanade-"

"We can do it..." Shizuku murmured softly, sitting and pointing at the bed, "you two lay down and leave it to us...just tell us what we need to do."

"Mm, what do you think, Yukino?" Kanade asked, sitting beside Yukino and cupping a breast, "Two of them, two of us...how do we pick how goes to who?"

"We...we could both do it for you, one at a time?" Shizuku offered, eyes drinking in the pair sitting together, "Who goes first?"

"Yukino...I wanna watch first~" Kanade slid a hand under Yukino's thigh, surprising her older twin, though she let Kanade spread her thighs anyway. The pair watched to see what the two nervous girls would do with Yukino, the younger girls seemed uncertain about how to approach Yukino's desire and satisfy her, yet determined to think of something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the way I wanted to start this polyamorous love story...took me a while, though, but I already wrote half the next chapter at the same time, so the wait shouldn't be as bad next time.
> 
> Author: SakuraiLove
> 
> Beta Reader: TehBEChocolate


	3. Twins Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade presented her lovely older twin's aching, wet pussy to their new lovers, they now decide how best to handle Yukino's hot sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SakuraiLove: Finally chapter three's done! ^^
> 
> Main Author: SL
> 
> Beta: TehBeChocolate. Thank you (and you, too, anyone and everyone in the audience) for your patience!
> 
> SakuraiLove: I expect there will be a few chapters yet until these four are (kinda) used to living together (that's the title and premise of this story, after all! ^^) afterwords I'll start posting loosely related one shorts based off this work, I'll make a LivTog series for them.
> 
> TehBeChocolate: And I shall be there, forever present as backup, and forever faithful as friend and eager reader of this instalment! Seeing as this has become my main writing activity these days, I'll be happy to continue with you all! (Besides, it seems my help is still wanted _and_ needed, isn’t it, dear “I except there will be”~?)
> 
> SL: Ooooh...nice, an exemplification and correction at the same time! I barely managed to catch, "help is still wanted _and_ , isn't it?", but I have a sneaking suspicion you did that on purpose. ^^
> 
> Choc: Oooh, you scoundrel you! Pointing my purposeful errors, why don’t you? Well, I will think again on my participation to this story if it is so! >w<

Shizuku tentatively moved her hand to her older sister's lower lips, slid her finger into her while Sakuya licked all around the dark haired girl's finger, though they soon switched positions, needy moans escaping the elder girl’s mouth under their attentive fingers and mouths. When it was once again Sakuya's turn to lap at the honey blonde girl's pussy, Shizuku clambered over Yukino and leaned down to kiss her, first cheeks, then gently on the lips. She purred softly as her older sister held her by the shoulders and kissed her hungrily, the (slightly) more experienced tongue soon tickling Shizuku's nervous lips.

The dark haired girl parted her lips for her sister's appendage, took it into her mouth with a shaky moan while her hands nervously wandered the blonde's breasts, relished in their softness for the rest of the embrace; squeezed, kneaded, brushed her fingertip around her stiff nipples, loved them--loved her sister. When Yukino released her, Shizuku pressed her lips against her oldest sister's cheek, then turned around and crawled down to the older Sakurai's pussy.

Sakuya made room for her, watched her as she dove down to hungrily lap up the sweetness gathering in Yukino's slit, and slowly moved down to join her, her cheek caressing her senpai's pelvis, lips idly brushing at the patch of skin just under Yukino's waist. She licked across the warm flesh and watched Shizuku; she didn't want to get in her way of pleasuring their lover, and the position she was in afforded her an opportunity to admire the Sakurai.

It was a surprise to the white haired girl when Shizuku's eyes found hers and even more surprising was when Shizuku leaned up to kiss her. Her hand was led to Yukino's entrance. She dipped a finger in after Shizuku, leaned up to match her height, sustain the kiss--judging by the soft hum coming from _both_ twins, she and Sakuya weren't the only ones enjoying the embrace.

Shizuku slid her finger into Yukino after Sakuya, followed her movements for a few moments before getting back down on her stomach and dragging her tongue along her older sister's slit. She couldn't help the pride rising in her chest as Yukino cried out, dug her fingers into Shizuku's dark hair, held her close; Sakuya soon joined her, their faces pressed against the blonde's warm thighs, and their tongues found each other's--lips and cheeks, too.

Kanade straddled Yukino's waist, and though her twitching cock was distracting, Shizuku kept her mouth where it was--Sakuya seemed to have a harder time, but ultimately remained where she was, too. The middle sister wasn't only in position to focus on her sister and underclassman's work, but to lend them aid, as well.

She held Sakuya's hand, guided it just above Yukino's entrance, exposed her twin's clitoris for a moment before Shizuku's thumb covered it. After that, she spread Yukino's lower lips, revealed the slick pink flesh within--the younger girls pressed their faces together, let their tongues glide against the other's as they engaged in loving competition to pleasure the honey blonde girl.

"Mmwaaah~! I-I can't hold on much longer~!" Yukino howled, legs shaking in the air as the fingers on her clit accompanied the two tongues licking her slick pussy. Her grip on the handfuls of hair tightened along with the pressure knotted up deep inside; she cried out as her back arched while ecstasy hit her like a wave, and squirted onto the faces of her new lovers. The tension in her sex and fingers melted and she slowly ran her fingers through white and black hair, "Aaah, you two~"

Neither of the girls were expecting the tangled fingers to draw them up to Yukino's side, but they happily followed the wordless request. She led them down to her lips, brushed against them both with hers. Yukino lapped at their lips, still wet and sticky with her cum, until Shizuku's hungrily parted to capture the blonde's tongue in her mouth. Once given what she wanted, Shizuku melted into the heady embrace with soft groans.

 

Yukino kept her fingers in her Shizuku's hair as she kissed Sakuya, then kissed her sister again, more slowly this time, but no less passionately. When Yukino released her and turned to kiss Sakuya once more, the youngest of the Sakurai turned to Kanade and her eager member, "W-What um, would you like me to do...with that?"

"Mm...anything you're comfortable with." Kanade replied tentatively, unaccustomed to Shizuku seeking instruction from her, though from her contemplative gaze, it seemed Shizuku wouldn't settle with that answer: she could see "Tell me what you _want_ me to do" written all over Shizuku's face. In the past she only ever told her _how_ to do something, never what said thing would be. If anything, Shizuku had always had a certain gravitas that made the younger twin feel like the youngest Sakurai, but now her nervous innocence required and wanted Kanade's guidance, not as her elder sister, but her lover. Gently, she took Shizuku's hand, and let her fingers trail up and down her cock, sending shivers through her body at the sweet touch, "Right now it's dry, so you'll need to get it wet."

"Wait, Kana-sensei, don't begin the lesson without me~!" Sakuya cried, crawling up beside Shizuku, eager for Kanade's instructions.

Kanade felt her cheeks grow warm under the attention of her sister and former kohai--who now seemed more than content to fall into a student role. She widened the space between her thighs and laid a finger underneath both their chins, guided them so their lips brushed against her member's fleshy tip, making her shiver with delight, "I'm especially sensitive right here, but first I like it nice and slick, then with more contact."

"What kind of contact?" Shizuku mumbled, wishing she had known the answer before hand, though she had no idea she even needed to _ask_ the question until tonight.

"Well...like licking it or rubbing your thumb; you don't need a lot of pressure, just like...massaging, kinda." Kanade explained, more than a little nervous about instructing her sister, not just from the explanation, but from what she wanted--yet not wanting to impose herself onto Shizuku, since she wasn't sure if the younger girl was very confident with Kanade's physiology.

"Just...tell me... _how_ to do it..." Shizuku held Kanade's wrist and guided it to her cheek--her very cute, very red cheek, "what do you want me to do, Kana-nee, to s-satisfy you?"

Kanade bit her lip as a lust she was hesitant to reveal, a lust to act upon Shizuku’s request, bubbled up inside her, but when the look on her face didn't seem to make Shizuku pull away, when her other hand framed the other side of the girl's face and she remained still--but nervous, nonetheless--she drew her closer, until her sister's lips brushed over the slit of Kanade's dick.

Shizuku gasped softly at the contact, uncertain she could possibly handle something so large in her mouth when that seemed to be where this was going, what Kanade really wanted, but when her older sister seemed to mistaken her uncertainty for reluctance, removed her warm hands from Shizuku's cheeks--letting them be replaced with the comparatively cooler air--and started sliding away from her, Shizuku swiped her tongue across Kanade's cock.

Kanade halted her retreat, Shizuku gazed up at her, parted her lips, and slowly moved down her sister's sex. While it felt a bit odd, Kanade's fingers tangling in her hair, the gasps and sighs--panting for _her_ to lick, to suck--and knowing _she_ was giving Kanade that pleasure made it easy to work past the initial awkwardness she felt, the uncertainty.

"Was that okay?" Shizuku inquired, wrapped her fingers around Kanade's when the older girl nodded, begged for her to not stop. Shizuku slid her fingers down Kanade's firm erection, and just as soon as her hand was at the base, Sakuya licked Kanade's tip, briefly brought her lips down around it, then waved a blushing Shizuku over.

The dark haired girl tried to think of something to say, but decided to let her tongue out just in time to catch Sakuya's as the other girl licked from the base to the head, a sudden but welcome move--if Sakuya's moan was any indication--while Kanade moaned softly, enjoying the pair's cooperative efforts.

The pair brought their lips close together, held the fleshy head of Kanade's cock between their open mouths, their eager tongues on either side of it, both trying to stay as near the tip as they could. As with Yukino, they took turns going up to kiss her lips, to feel up her breasts. As small as they might have been, they were soft and warm--but _all_ of Kanade was warm--warm and very inviting.

"Shi-Shizuku, Sakuya...I'm about to cum..." Kanade warned, uncertain if they wanted to stay down on her for that. Neither girl replaced her mouth with a hand; their soft, velvety tongues continued brushing her saliva coated cock until she cried out and leaned forward, to release several pulses of warmth into her lovers' mouths.

Kanade would've leaned all the way back down had she not been caught in her twin's bosom. Yukino giggled playfully, a teasing glint in her eyes, "I had a great view from here~"

"Yeah...?" Kanade sighed, smiling up blissfully at Yukino as her twin ran her palms over Kanade's breasts, let her thumb graze Kanade's still-stiff nipples. The dark haired woman cast her gaze down at the pair slurping her cock clean, cried out when she felt one of them lick her tip, "Mmm...it's a bit too sensitive right there for rubbing..."

Shizuku eyed the white trailing down Kanade's length for a moment, before gazing back up at her sister, "Can I lick that part?"

Kanade nodded and gave her sister a soft grunt as she recovered from Shizuku and Sakuya's attentions, "You, um...didn't mind that? I-I mean, you could've used your hand if you wanted..." Kanade explained when Shizuku gave her a curious look, one that didn't go away until the younger spoke up.

"It's what you wanted, Kanade...and I wanted to make you feel good. Plus you don't taste bad, and it's not like you tied me down or anything." Shizuku pointed out, before sucking the fold of skin where Kanade's thigh and pelvis met.

"Doesn't taste bad, huh?" Sakuya observed with a mischievous smirk that made Shizuku's cheeks turn red, "Just for the record, tie me down whenever you feel like it, Kana-chan~"

"Oh, you didn't tell me you had this, too." Shizuku murmured, after she found and traced the puddle under Kanade to a slit just under her cock.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to, um...make it accessible to you from this position." Kanade explained, nervous under her little sister's gaze.

"Not with my face maybe, but I still have fingers--and _no_ , it wouldn't have been 'too much'," Shizuku got up on her knees and gently pushed her older sister firmly against Yukino, licked some of Kanade's cum from the corner of her lips before speaking again, "next time I want to make love to _all_ of you...and you always could've knelt over Sakuya if it was too difficult for us to handle both places."

"She knows me so well~!" Sakuya proclaimed, as she hugged Shizuku from behind.

Kanade chuckled softly at Shizuku's remark, "Right...sorry."

Shizuku hummed softly as she glanced back at Sakuya, "You don't have to apologize, but next time...I-I'd like you to do that in here..."

Kanade's eyes drifted down to where Shizuku's hand rested just under her navel. Kanade bit her lip and brought both hands to Shizuku's hips, trailed one up to Shizuku's cheek. She drew Shizuku down to her, felt her hands move from the front of her shoulder to the crest as she ran her fingers up through the younger Sakurai's hair. Her tongue teased at the younger girl's lips, and Shizuku parted her lips, gave her mouth to Kanade, along with an already quiet--but now also muffled--squeal of delight as Kanade's tongue entered her mouth.

When Kanade drew her lips away from Shizuku, she caressed her cheek with one hand while her other stroked her younger sister's back, though she addressed her _and_ the white haired girl who's cheek pressed against her thigh, "You two ready to sleep now?"

Shizuku nodded against Kanade's clavicle while Sakuya sat up and laid a hand on either of the dark haired girl's shoulders, "Hey, didn't you want to curl up with Yukino?"

Shizuku hummed quietly as she sat up and slowly kissed Kanade's lips, then turned around, laid her hands on Sakuya's shoulders, and lovingly brushed her lips against Sakuya's as well. She crawled over to Yukino and lay just under her chin. Sakuya lay down, waited for Kanade to do the same, then dragged the pillow down a bit so that she could lay between Kanade's breasts.

The only further adjustment her former senpai made--but in her heart, Kanade would always be her senpai in life experience, if nothing else--was sliding forward with her, until Sakuya's back touched Shizuku, the girls now laying back to back; no complaints were heard, just content hums.

After a soft chorus of "goodnight" from the polyamorous quartet, the only sound was the shuffle of blankets as each made her own adjustment--and tried not to leave anyone bare--and their breathing, a calming rhythm to lull the foursome into a sweet sleep.


End file.
